Goodbye, My Daniel
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Just a little nonsense with Daniel and Vala and a hint of Carolyn and Cam. Short one shot.


Good Bye, My Daniel

spacegypsy1

~0o0o0o0o~

Just a little nonsense with Daniel and Vala and a hint of Carolyn and Cam. Short one shot.

~0o0o0o0o~

Daniel tired to pull his hands free from where she'd pulled them behind his back. It was a game, he'd pissed her off earlier saying something unkind, something he should not have said, and when he'd come to apologize, she'd pushed him in the chair, capturing one wrist first, then the other, and bound them. Daniel had laughed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. And you know I didn't mean it."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Moving, going through the 'Gate...taking a ship... getting out, I'm done! I've had enough!"

He ignored the slight panic that seemed to warble through him, he'd almost...almost become accustomed to it. "Oh, sure. Where to? I need to know where to send your birthday cards."

With a shrug, Vala flipped a hand through the air. "I'm not telling. I don't want anyone to know. I will never find some semblance of normalcy as long as the SGC chases me down. And besides, I do have a few old enemies left. So it's not a good idea for anyone to know." Vala tightened the cord on Daniel's wrist, making sure it was secure but not painful. She walked around to the front of the chair he was tied into, and smiled sweetly.

Daniel pulled on the binding of his wrists. "Come on, Vala. This isn't funny anymore. You're not serious. Untie me."

Shaking her head in quick succession, Vala blinked back the stinging moisture that began to pool in her eyes.

"This is insane! All I said was I didn't want to go to some karaoke bar...ever and, and... ah, Vala, can we just start all over?"

"You don't want to hear me screech out some crazy song! You don't think I should wear these 'ridiculously' high heels! I'm being irresponsible! Well, I'll show you!" Vala spun finding herself face to face with Airman Bennett, who had a giggling five month old on her hip. "Hello, sweetheart." Vala kissed the child's forehead then turned her attention to the babysitter. "Karen, don't say a word. And don't you dare try to rescue him!"

"Yes, ma'am, I forgot the baby's diaper bag." The young woman smiled, nodded and disappeared down the hall for a moment. On her return, she skidded to a stop in front of Daniel, diaper bag slung over her shoulder, cooing baby still perched on her hip. "Sorry, Dr. Jackson." Grimacing, the airman dashed out.

"Goodbye, darling," Vala slammed the door behind her.

Tossing his head back, he bellowed, "VALA!"

"Daddy? Are you and mommie playing Alien Predator...again?" The youngster stopped his run into the dinning room, sleeping bag tucked under his arm.

"Let me loose," Daniel's eyes were closed, as he pleaded with his oldest child.

"Er...the baby sitter has advised me to 'stay out of this'. I gotta go, we're late for our sleepover, and Airman Bennett is waiting in the car. I forgot my toothbrush and Sissy forgot her pillow."

Eyes popped open wide, and Daniel glared at his son. "Get the kitchen scissors and cut me loose, that's an order!"

The eight year old blinked his large blue eyes, grinned and took a step back, bumping into his sister.

"Daddy?" The girl asked, smoothing imagined wrinkles from her Sleeping Beauty nightgown.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's going on?" Tightening her raven pigtails, the little imp grinned.

"Pumpkin, would you call mommie and tell her...ahm...tell her you cut your finger or bumped your knee?"

"Uh uh. Airman Bennett said don't do none of those things we did last time you two played Alien Predator and Mommie tied you up. It's not fair. You have to win on your own." She bent and kissed her father's cheek, whispering. "I called Uncle Cam, he's on his way."

"That's my girl! See you tomorrow. Have fun." Daniel relaxed as the house grew quiet once everyone had left.

A long boring twenty minutes went by before Cam walked in and started searching the kitchen for the scissors. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon. Carolyn's already talked to her. " Snipping the thin cord around Daniel's wrist, Cam laughed out loud. "Havin' a nice birthday celebration, I see. Which one is this?"

"Third one." Daniel rolled his eyes. "She usually has five, so only two more to go this year."

Daniel rubbed his wrists as he stood.

Cam opened the fridge, pulled out two beers, twisted the tops off and handed one over. "Ya know, Jackson, I had high hopes of long peaceful years when you two got married. I figured, as did everybody else, that you two would calm down and act normal. Little did we know." Cam saluted Daniel with the beer bottle and took a swig. "Sad thing is, I think they planned it together, cause I distinctly remember tellin' Carolyn I was NOT goin' tonight. And here I am, my kids farmed out to the "great sleepover" with yours. Man, what the hell were we thinkin'?"

~END


End file.
